Shocking Truth
by Angelina56
Summary: Post Snow Day. Mac's in London. Stella's in charge of the crime lab while Mac's gone.What happens when Stella goes missing.Will they find Stella before something bad happens to her. who knows read and find out.. possible D/L, Flack/Angell, maybe SMacked in later chapters who knows guys.


I don't own CSI: New York or anybody in it.

**A/N: this my first CSI: New York story and I hope it turns out okay when I'm done with it. So please everyone be nice guys. I don't really watch this show anymore since Stella's left the show so I'm a little rusty with the show guys. So I hope that the characters aren't that far off from how they are on the show and if they are sorry guys. Hope you all like it and its okay. This is set after **_**Snow Day**_** when Mac is in London with Peyton Driscoll and Stella is in charge of the lab while Mac's gone in 2007.**

_Stella's memories are in italics guys._

* * *

_Shocking Truth _

Chapter 1

**Unknown place in New York (6:02 am)**

Stella Bonasera slowly awoke from her sleep stretched in what she thought was her bed, but wasn't really her bed. She slowly opened her eyes letting then adjust to the light in the room.

Stella shot straight up in bed when she realized that this was not her bedroom. She tried to stop the panic that was raising up in her and it only got worse when she looked at the window in the room to see it boarded up. She closed her eyes trying to calm down her racing heart.

Few min's later Stella got up off of the queen size bed that she was on and headed over to the door to see if she could open it and escape this place she's at where ever that may be.

Stella turned the door handle with her right hand trying to open the door. She tried to open it four times before she gave up and headed back over to the bed and set down.

Stella had hoped that whoever brought her here would be stupid and leave the door unlocked which they didn't much to Stella's displeasure.

Stella sighed as she closed her eyes and thought about what she remembers from the past two days playing them over in her mind.

_Two days ago…_

_Stella's in her car on her way to work at 4:30 in the morning after just getting home at 2 am and eating then taking a shower and changing in to clean clothes after working a 72 hour shift trying to solve a high profile murder. She arrives at work and parks her car and makes her way into the crime lab. _

_Stella stops just before the doors to the crime lab as she feels like she being watched. She circles around in her spot looking around and see nothing. So she heads in to the crime lab just thinking that she's being paranoid after what happened at the lab not that long ago. That resorted in Mac taking a vacation and going to London with his girlfriend Peyton the ME that works with Sid. With Mac gone it left her in charge of his lab and all the work that came with it._

_Stella had no new cases for the CSI's on the day shift. So Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Stella were all stuck on updating their case files and typing up reports until the shift was over._

Stella was pulled away from her thoughts and memories of the past few days, by the sound of a car pulling in to the drive way of the house that Stella was trapped in for god knows how long.

* * *

_**Seconds later**_

Stella got lost in her memories again not knowing that the car left a few seconds after it arrived at her location.

_One day ago…_

_Stella woke up in mac's office that was temporary her new office while she was running the lab for Mac while he was gone. She looked up to see Don Flack and his partner Jessica Angell standing in her temporary office looking at her as she got off of the couch that Mac handpicked for his office years ago._

_They asked to borrow a few CSI for a while and she said yes telling them to take Lindsay and Danny with them._

_Hours later at lunch time Stella left the crime lab to get something to eat. On her way to get her food she noticed there was a silver car that has been behind her for a while since she left the crime lab. She realized that she was being followed and she had no idea who and why._

_Stella started taking random turns hoping to lose whoever was following her. After a while she looked behind her and sighed as she realized that she lost whoever was tailing her and thought nothing of it as she headed back to the lab without her lunch deciding to eat from the vending machines in the break room._

_After lunch Stella and Hawkes catch a case and they solve it before their day shift was over._

_Stella was the last to leave the crime lab at 11:30pm to head home, but instead of heading to her apartment she went to Mac's apartment._

Stella realized that she had a right to be paranoid and on edge these past few days and that she should have told someone at the lab friend or not that she felt like she was being watched and that someone had tailed her yesterday.

Stella moved to lay down on the bed on her back as she closed her eyes wishing that someone would realize that she's missing and start looking for here soon. She also wondered if Mac would find out that she was missing and come back from London to find her, but she doubted that would happen.

Stella sighed and opened her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her chest as the memories of what happened after the explosion happened in the lab after it was taken over by Irish gang wanting to reclaim a drug shipment being held at the lab came flooding back in to her mind.

The memory off Mac coming out of the building doors not badly injured, but soaking wet like, Stella and Hawkes from the sprinklers inside the building and she and Man hugging each other wrapped in each other's arms in their hug. Then the memory of them breaking their hug and watching with everyone else as Peyton ran to Mac and her slamming into his arms and them hugging tightly as she told him how worried she was that he wouldn't come out of the building alive.

Stella's chest tightened as she thought about what happened next. She got lost in the memory watching Mac and his girlfriend Peyton walk away after he told Flack that he was heading to London holding hands.

Stella came out of her memories when she felt a tear rolling down her face. She didn't even know that she was crying and she hated crying in made her seem weak and vulnerable and she hated being vulnerable.

Stella felt more tears rolling down her face from her eyes and for once she was just going to allow herself to cry without caring about being weak.

She was broken and it's all Mac's fault for breaking her and leaving for London after what happened to them at the lab and leaving her to clean up the mass left behind and to get over what happened all by herself, because she won't let anyone else besides Mac help her.

Stella loves Mac with everything in her and she heated herself for not telling Mac her feelings before Peyton came along, but after Claire's death Mac became closed off and Stella tried to help him as much as he would let her over the years.

Stella had thought about telling him lots of times over the years, but she didn't think that he was really over Claire and ready for a new love. So she never told Mac and now she too late and Mac has moved on with Peyton and started over.

Stella's made her bed and now she has to lie in it by herself.

* * *

_Few min's later _

Stella was fast asleep on the bed in the house she's tapped in after her crying wore her out.

* * *

**Crime Lab 34****th**** floor (7:15 am) **

It's a normal day at the crime lab everyone doing what they usually do at the lab. Adam and Danny working in the trace Lab together on separate cases side by side. Lindsay and Hawkes were out at a crime scene with Flack and Angell working the crime scene.

They were all to focused on their work that they had yet to realize that there Boss Stella hadn't come in to work this morning or that she is missing.

* * *

**London (12:15 am)**

Mac and his now fiancée Peyton had spent the past two weeks in London hanging out with Peyton's family and touring the city together. Mac proposed to Peyton a week after they arrived in London following what happened at the lab.

They were happy together or so it would seem that way to them and everyone around them.

* * *

**Peyton's Parents' House London (12:20 am)**

Mac Taylor set in the living room of Peyton's parents' house with her mother, father, older sister and her grandmother listing to them talk about their family get together and also story's about Peyton growing up.

Mac listened for a while before he tuned them out and got lost in this thoughts. He wondered how everyone back home in New York was doing. He hoped that they were all okay and staying safe as they worked there case's.

Mac wondered how very one back home was dealing with what happened just before he came here to London with his fiancée Peyton especially Stella. How he hoped that Stella was doing a good job of running the lab while he was away and he hoped that she was dealing well by herself with what happened at the lab with them in it a few weeks ago.

Mac knew that Stella could get thought anything because everything she been through I her life, but then again since he and Stella met years ago they have always had each other to get through hard times like when Claire died and Stella was there for him long after Claire was gone.

Mac wondered if Stella would be happy for him when she found out that he was engaged to Peyton. He wondered what everyone in the lab would say about his engagement to Peyton. He hoped that everyone would be happy for him for finally moving on after all this time stuck on his dead wife.

Few seconds later mac was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Peyton's voice come floating in to the living room from the back door of the house and he smiled as she came in to the living room.

Mac, Peyton and her family all talked and got a long for the time being.

* * *

**Crime Lab 34****th**** floor (7:24 am)**

_New York_

Adam was in the Trace lab going over evidence for Lindsay and Hawkes who were out of the crime lab at the moment working on their current case. Danny is also in the Lab with him working on more trace evidence related to his case he's working on by himself.

Adam and Danny looked up from their work when they heard Hawkes and Flack talking outside of the Trace lab. They saw Hawkes, Flack and Angell all come in to the lab together and stop near Adam and Danny.

"Hey guys." said Hawkes to Adam and Danny with a slight smile on his face.

Danny nodded at Hawkes, Angell and Flack and got back to his work as Adam Hawkes, Angell and Flack all started a conversation.

"Hi." Said Adam to Hawkes, Angell and Flack as he smiled at them.

"So Adam have you found out anything about that trace evidence we gave you?" asked Hawkes hopefully to Adam as he and Angell and Flack all looked at Adam and he looked at them.

Adam sighed as he prepared to tell them what little he knew about the trace evidence he was given to analyses.

"Sorry guys I've got nothing so far sorry guys. I'll keep looking and let you know if I find anything guys." said Adam truthfully to the three people in front of him.

Adam watched as they all nodded and he could see the frustration in their eyes over not finding anything to help then with their case so far and he felt sorry for them.

"Okay thanks Adam and let us now if you find anything." Said Flack to Adam trying to make Adam feel better about finding nothing yet.

Adam nodded at flack letting him now he would, but before anyone could say anything or leave the room they heard Lindsay yell outside in the hallway of the lab near them.

They looked out the glass window walls of the trace lab in time to see Lindsay run in to someone again as she headed their way.

"_Sorry," yelled Lindsay to the second person she run into in the hallway on her to the Trace lab in a hurry._

Flack, Adam, Danny, Angell and Hawkes all watched as Lindsay ran in to the Trace Lab where they were and stop just inside the door out of breath from all her running.

They watched as Lindsay bent over and restated her hands on her knee's as she tried to catch her breath, before she spoke to everyone in the Trace Lab.

Lindsay breathe deeply as she tried to get her breathing in control. She knew that everyone inside Trace Lab and some people outside the Trace Lab.

"Lindsay are you okay?" asked Danny worried for his friend and the girl he liked as more than a friend.

Everyone waited for Lindsay to say something to Danny and they hoped she did. They could see from the look on Lindsay face that something was wrong and very wrong indeed and it scared them.

They could also see that Lindsay had a look of fear in her eyes at whatever she knew that they didn't.

"Lindsay is there something wrong?" asked Jessica Angell gently to her CSI friend as she held her breath waiting for Lindsay's answer.

Danny, Hawkes, Adam and flack looked back and forth from Lindsay to Angell as they waited to see if Lindsay would answer Angell's question.

Lindsay looked at the five people in front of her as she catch her breath she didn't know who's question to answer first so she just was just going to answer them at the same time.

"I'm fine Danny, but Stella's not." Said Lindsay as everyone in front of her wondered what she meant by but Stella's not.

Before any of them could speak Lindsay went on talking to them.

"Jess the answer to your question is that yes something is wrong." Said Lindsay to everyone in the Trace Lab.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Hawkes as he and everyone else needed to know what was going on that had Lindsay running in to the Trace Lab out of breath.

Lindsay took a deep breath and looked everyone in the face as she told them what was wrong.

"Guys Stella missing." Said Lindsay as Hawkes, Flack, Adam, Danny and Angell's jaws dropped in shook as they heard what she said.

TBC….

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading my story hope you liked this chapter and that it was okay. Let me know what you think if you want. More to come soon.**_


End file.
